


Friendly Wager

by Sutoritaimu



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bets, Betting, Competitiveness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutoritaimu/pseuds/Sutoritaimu
Summary: Tumblr Request;A/N: OK, so I got really carried away with this oneRequest: Anon -  Mac & reader being very competitive and make a friendly wager when the team goes to the arcade.  Maybe like Mac has to learn to cook and the reader has to listen to Mac talk physics.





	Friendly Wager

It wasn’t often that there wasn’t a wager between the team when it came to sports and arcade games, but this, this was war (of the friendly variety obvcourse). Normally the team would break into two groups and the wager would be set accordingly, but this time. This time it was personal between yourself and Mac. You couldn’t remember why it had came about, but you knew it was during a mission and you were convinced that Mac was making up physics words and phrases in your ear and to told him to either speak English or shut it, but this took place so long ago that you couldn’t remember where the mission took place. This led Mac to accuse you of not listening when he spoke about physics and tried to explain his theories and plans, which then led to you accusing Mac of not ever learning how to cook despite his brains. Neither of you was willing to admit the other was right. This led to the personal bet that the others were not allowed to help either of you with. They could have their own separate team bets, but they weren’t allowed to help you or Mac in any way. This one was personal.

“Ok, so, y’all know the rules, traditional Team Phoenix wager rules. Mac if you lose, you gotta learn to cook buddy. Y/N, if you lose, you gotta listen and pay attention to Mac’s science blah blah. Either of ya break these terms must pay the forfeit set by the winner.” Jack looked between you both and you both nodded at him with cocky smiles on both your faces. “Well alrighty then.” Jack smiled his cocky lil grin, “Each member of Team Phoenix has chosen an arcade game each for both of ya to participate in to ensure that neither of ya cheat by pickin’ a game best suited to your particular skill set. Do ya both agree to the terms?” Again, you both nod. Jack clapped his hands together “Well alrighty then, let’s get this shin-dig on the road!” Jack’s southern accent got distinctly heavier by the end of his speech and he handed over to Matty who had chosen the first game.

“Alright competitors, first up is…” Matty looked to Jack and Bozer for a drum roll which they enthusiastically provided, “… the good old racing car game!” You and Mac looked at each other with glee in your eyes. You both sat down at the controls and began the game. Five minutes later Mac raised his arms in victory as you lay your head against the wheel. Close second. To Mac. In a racing game. You were never going to hear the end of this. Next up was Jack’s choice. First person zombie shooter game. After much gun fire and many profanities, you and Mac exited the shooter gameplay zone with you being victorious, Mac’s defence was “I’m not a fan of guns, that wasn’t fair.” Your response was to stick your tongue out at him like a child.

Next up was Bozer’s choice. Basketball, obvcourse. After a competitive five minutes your victorious cheers were drowned out by the machines ‘high score’ victory music. “Sorry Mac, figured you’d win that one.” Bozer said quietly to Mac. It was the first time that Mac’s physics knowledge had failed him for that game. Much like your driving abilities during the racing car game. Finally, it was Riley’s choice. “Alright guys and girls, last game, Y/N, if you win this you win the wager. Mac, you need to win this to take it to a tie-breaker.” Riley had a mischievous glint in her eyes which made both you and Mac nervous. This was only amplified when Jack and Bozer covered both your eyes and blindly led you both to the next game. When they uncovered your eyes, you were both standing in front of the ‘dance nation’ machine. Neither of you were particularly good at this game. You definitely had to simultaneously give Riley credit for this one as well as remember this for the next time there’s a wager. After five minutes of the worst and most embarrassing dancing that the history of the game had ever witnessed (and many videos which you were more than certain were going to end up on the internet), Mac had emerged victorious, but only just. You both, also, managed to get the worst scored in the history of the game.

“Welp. It’s all tied up. That means it’s down to Cage to decide on the tie-breaker.” Jack looked to Cage, a childish glint evident in his eyes. Cage pretended to give it a lot of thought before announcing “Pac-man”. After an intense game the result was Mac-3, You-2. Damn. You now had to listen to and pay attention to a physics lecture… from Mac… After you all had food and Mac gloated about his victory, you all headed home. You went back to Mac and Bozer’s place as your home was being renovated. You mentally began to prepare yourself for a physics filled day.

————————————————————————————————————————————-

You weren’t going to lie, you hated maths and physics, but true to your word and the rules of the wager, you sat on Mac and Bozer’s sofa (couch) with a notebook and pen. Mac got to about an hour in when you found yourself nodding off and jumping awake. You hadn’t realised you had fallen asleep until you were shaken awake. You knew you were screwed and would now have to participate in the forfeit, whatever it was that Mac had planned. He looked so hurt and disappointed that it hurt you inside. Mac’s forfeit was for you to build a complex item entirely out of paperclips ~ this was gonna hurt, you weren’t the best at mechanical and fidgety things. Especially when there is a time constraint on you. You failed at that too. The best you got in the time allocated was a couple of dozen paper-clips which were either straightened out or made into a circle chain. Everyone had a good laugh and you were certain that no-one was going to live it down to the point that if they had dementia this would be the one thing they were sure to remember. The night ended with drinks by the fire-pit, Jack on barbecue duty and endless fun made at your complete lack of building abilities and complete inability to stay awake for longer than an hour during a physics lecture.


End file.
